bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Minato88
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleach Wiki:Featured Article page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 23:23, September 29, 2009 RE:Lisa Yadamura It in fact needs to go back to dragonfly. I know the ancient spear that makes a direct correlation to her zanpakuto. It is part of three great spears held by the imperial royal family. Damesfly maybe a translation but im not sure that it fits with the style/shape and obvious name connections used.Salubri 16:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: Oct. Featured Article Thanks for understanding man. I really appreciate it.:)--Ethelion 02:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Rukia's pic Sorry about that. A new pic isn't necessary, but it has crossed my mind. Yes, my main concern was how the image was aligned, but it's better to let people who are familiar with the character infoboxes handle it. If anything, I'll change it when I feel that a more suitable mugshot is found, as I have kept that image there before, and other mugshots have been turned down before, either because they weren't that good or they were old. Like I've explained to Tinni, I'm hunting for newer profile pics for many of the characters. Arrancar109 18:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ichigo's Determination I keep thinking there's a reason it hasn't been changed yet - maybe an admin had a really good reason for keeping it that way? But I can't recall exactly what that reason is. I'm thinking we should perhaps ask an admin to make an official ruling before we do something. No point in making changes if someone's just going to undo our hard work, eh? Twocents 19:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) RE:Kisuke's New Move I already took care of it before you said anything, but thanks.Salubri 22:25, October 8, 2009 (UTC) hey been awhile since you posted on my forum just thought i'd leave a message and see what u where up to.Soul reaper magnum 22:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) alright thanks i'll have to check them out and i'll see what i can do with my page later. and as a side note if you have any ideas about other stuff you can put it on my forum even if it's not about vizard mask's or shisai's. just to see what you,me,and anybody else can come up with.Soul reaper magnum 15:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) i did a few things to my page. i'm not to good at this sort of thing but what do you think?Soul reaper magnum 16:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) k,thanks.Soul reaper magnum 18:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) RE:Question i don't think they are Vasto Lorde. i was thinking that Wonderweiss was an attempt at Aizen trying to get a vasto lorde in his army. and if you think about it since they are the most powerful hollows they might not want to work for Aizen. it wouldn't surprise me if they try to kill him when they appear.Soul reaper magnum 08:46, October 12, 2009 (UTC) new movie any idea if there's going to be a new bleach movie this year? what i meant was if you heard anything about a new one in japan. i'v noticed that the last three all came out in December of each year. and i'v all ready seen the dubbed second movie on youtube.Soul reaper magnum 20:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Momo's pic I'm not sure how yet, since cropping can cause issues, but I'll try something. Arrancar109 06:27, October 14, 2009 (UTC) what did Arrancar109 say? (I just got that! She's a Privaron Espada!) thanks so much for this and for agreeing with me. Why does Arrancar109 think he has the right to change anything on this wikia, though? he's not the boss! Oh and also, another person who agrees with me that her name is Hallibel! Yay! still it pisses me off when he deletes something useful from the pages I edit with no reason! it's not far! (yes, it actually IS "Hallibel" It said so on my DVR's closed captioning!) well anyway, g2g, see ya next week! I get to see my boyfriend next week!!! (yes, I'm gay!) Response Yeah, my response may have been a bit blunt to seem rude (which was not my intention), but what I said is essentially true. If we did correct Kubo's Spanish mistakes, then the entire wiki would have to go through an overhaul, as there are a lot of Spanish mistakes, not just this one. For example, Chad's Brazo Izquierda del Diablo and Brazo Derecha de Gigante should actually be Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo and Brazo Derecho de Gigante, and Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras should be Cero Oscuro. We've established that we're not going to correct or alter Kubo's writings, as it would be inconsistent to what he actually wrote. Arrancar109 22:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Image Protection I'm seriously considering protect existing images from "updated" versions, since: #A: 9 times out of 10, the updated images suck in comparison to the ones they're trying to replace. #B: The wiki system itself is glitched and attempts to restore old versions end horribly, as either the image gets screwed up, the thumbnail gets screwed up, or in most cases, both get screwed up. Of course, the notable person who seems to ignore this is User:KariyaJin, and I have talked to him about it, but I'm not going to block him, since he really didn't do anything wrong. I can understand the need to update the images, but they aren't always good updates. But opinions vary, so I won't take action against him. Before I get too much off-topic, I can't protect profile images if people are going to use images of a different name to change them. It would require protecting the article in general, and I can't do that if the article isn't under sort of problem that's getting out of hand (though I do admit that the "update images" thing is beginning to annoy me; still not good enough to protect an article though). Arrancar109 23:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) RE:Determination Personally I took issue with that being under powers and abilities when it was put in. Determination is an effect of his personality not a ability or power. Otherwise every character would have it under their article. I say scrape it altogether and if not it should likely be placed under the personality section. Ichigo's page is a mess anyhow and i doubt I'll get around to it anytime as it requires to much work, alongside, Rukia, Renji Salubri 06:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Ichigo Sorry to butt in. But absolutely, positively not! I believe the Ichigo article already has a line or two on how many of the female characters seem to be attracted to Ichigo. That's enough. Calling him attractive and phrasing it the way you phrased is to fandomish. I would revert something like that on sight as well. It's a fairly redundant statement since the essence of it has been captured already within Ichigo's article. When Yyp has time to reply, I hope he will agree with me. Tinni 16:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'd suggest you run it passed one of the admins, though I feel that the exact wording for what you want to add would need to be chosen very carefully. Not sure what section it should go in either, as romantic feelings & attractive are two different things, with only the latter meriting a mention in the appearance section. If Renji did indeed say such a thing, then maybe it could go in, though you would need to reference it. PS: didn't see Tinni's comment, but I agree with him. And if it already mentioned in the article, then there's no need to add it again. --Yyp 16:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) No problem. The admins are Whitestrike, Arrancar109 and Salubri. --Yyp 20:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Spur of the moment Hi thanks for the response but the spur of the moment thing is more of a personality thing isn't it and i'm pretty sure something was written about him being reckless the spur part can be added after that but like salubri said his page needs a lot of work and it's not really up to us.--SalmanH 19:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC)